


Ocean

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five'ın yazıldığı zamanlarda Brian'a aşık bir Alison'ın Brian'ın boş geçmişini beceriksizce doldurmaya çalıştığı, acemice ve gereksiz yere drama dolu fiction..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



**Brian bugun Neptün e gitmemiş kolundaki saatinden gözünü ayırmıyor tek tek dakikaları sayıyordu. Genç kadın geç kalmıştı. On bin yıllık sürgün bitmiş ve üstüne 1 hafta geçmişti. Ama öyle anlaşmamışlar mıydı? Genç kadın ondan 1 hafta istemişti. İşleri düzenleyip gelmek için sadece 1 hafta ve şuan o 1 haftayı da tam tamına 6 saat geçmişti. Elbette genç kadının bulunduğu boyuta göre…**

**Zamanın hızlı aktığı boyutlardan biriydi orası… Dünyanın 1 günü oranın 1 haftasına eşit olan boyuttu. Ve genç adam oranın zamanıyla 15 yıl boyunca o boyuta yaşamış, mutlu olmuş ama sonra hayatının en büyük yarasını alıp uzaklaşmıştı oradan…**

**Geldiği günden beri her günü silmiş, genç kadının ne zaman döneceğini hesaplamıştı. Çünkü o tehlikeli boyuttaki her saat genç kadının ölmesine, Brian’ın onu kaybetmesine neden olabilirdi. Ve Brian kendine verdiği söze göre onu asla kaybedemezdi.**

**Genç adam bunları düşünürken o 6 saatte akmış, artık haber verme zamanı gelmişti.**

**Bir hışımla odasından çıkıp ortak köprüye indi. Ortadaki masalardan birine oturmuş olan Pierce a ilerledi.**

**“Bana hemen bir geçit açmalısın Pierce.”**

**Pierce anlamsız bir bakışla ona bakarken genç adam uğraşacağını çoktan anlamış, geri dönmüş İrina’nın odasına ilerledi. Saygıyla ofisin kapısını tıklattıktan sonra içeri uzanıp girip giremeyeceğine baktı. İrina içeri geçebileceğini söyleyince nasıl anlatması gerektiğini düşündü.**

**Ne diyecekti ki? Aleyna gelmedi mi? İrina ona sormayacak mıydı? Kızını nereden tanıdığını ya da ne alakası olduğunu öğrenmek istemeyecek miydi? Ama Brian bunlara cevap veremezdi. En fazla ne diyebilirdi? Yakın arkadaşım… Evet, tek söylenecek şey buydu.**

**Brian tüm bunları aklından geçirip kendisiyle çelişirken aşağıdan tiz bir çığlık geldi. Genç adam bir an durup koridora çıktığında önündeki kadına sarılmış bir Loret, arkasında 32 diş sırıtan bir Pierce ve kapısından sarkmış anlamsızca bakan bir James vardır.**

**Brian bir an durup karşısındaki güzelliği izlerken genç kadın geçen bin yıllara rağmen daha da güzelleşmiş ama yüzünde o eski gülümsemesinin parlaklığı eksik, yine de gülümsüyor kız kardeşini sarmalamış bir yandan Pierce a laf yetiştiriyorken hala enerjiktir ve lanet olsun genç kadın hala Brian’ın gördüğü en güzel kadındır.**

**Ve bir an sonra inanılmaz mavilikte hatta lacivert olan bir çift göz genç adama çarptığında Brian dünyasının kaydığından emindir. Genç kadın hafif bir tebessümle hala kocası olan adama bakarken, hayatına devam etmiş, ettirilmiş koca, karısına kilitlenmiştir.**

**Genç kadın onun ne hale geldiğinden emin, aynı onun gibi ama rol kabiliyeti daha çok, gözlerini kocasının üstünden çekerken onun gerçekten korktuğunu biliyordur. İsteyerek olmasa da onu korkutmuş ve şimdi vicdan azabı çekiyordur. Ama bir an sonra bakışlar geri döndüğünde kahverengi gözler içten içe gülümserken genç tanrıça derin bir nefes alır.**

**Loret ablasına sarılmış bırakmazken asansörden çıkan Jensen yıllar sonra gördüğü yüzle bir an şaşırırken, şaşkınlığını heyecana çevirmiş koşup Loret’i sökerek tanrıçaya sarılır. Tanrıça arkadaşını görmenin sevinciyle onu daha da sıkarken geri dönmüş umutlarla sessiz bir çığlık atar. Jensen ın kaybolan umutları dönmüş ve bu işe en çok sevinen elbette Umutların Tanrıçası Aleyna olmuştur.**

**Aşağıda bir sarılma karmaşası süregelirken Brian kitlenmiş öylece izliyor, genç kadının zayıflamış olduğunu, solduğunu düşünüyordur. Arkasındaki kapı açılıp tanrıçanın annesi dışarı çıkarken anne tanrıça bir an donar. Narin kızı aşağıda kanlı ve canlı bir şekilde duruyordur. Ve tam on bin yıl geçmiştir.**

**İrina aklını toparlayıp merdivenlere ilerlerken lacivert gözler annesini bulmuş, hem gözyaşlarına hâkim olur, hem de annesini izlerken kırpılmamıştır.  Birbirinin aynısı, sadece gözleri ve saçları farklı olan iki tanrıça karşılıklı dururken mavi gözlü olan ela gözlüye bakıyor, tüm duvarlarını indirmiş annesine sarılmayı bekliyordur.**

**Az sonra ela gözlü olan kollarını açarken daha küçücük, narin olduğu inatla vurgulanan mavi binyıllar sonra annesine sarılır ve bir iki damla yaş düşerken ela da damlaları düşürüyordur. Loret annesi ve ablasını izlerken diğer ablası Lorelai yı hatırlar ve onu çağırırken bir anda ortak köprüde beliren Lorelai da aniden donar.**

**Anne-kız ayrılmış sıra ortanca kardeşe gelmişken, ortanca kardeş sessizce ağlıyor, bir yandan ablasına sarılıyordur. Tanrıçaların ailesi sevinçlerini ağlarken gösterirken Brian olduğu yere saplanmış ne gidiyor ne de hareket ediyordur. Aleyna ona gelmelidir… Brian gidemezdir…**

**Tanrı ve ya tanrıçalar sürekli ortak köprüde beliriyor, Aleyna ya sarılıp dileklerini iletip gidiyorlardır ve akşam oluyordur. Bir buçuk saat sonra sadece Ares gelmemiş, herkes gelip gitmiş, tanıştırılması gerekenler tanıştırılmış ve sonunda genç tanrıça nefes alabilmiştir.**

**Brian en sonunda etrafın sakinleştiğini görüp harekete geçer. Herkes ofislerine gitmiş toparlanırken genç adam genç kadının önünde durur.**

**“Geç kaldın…”**

**“ Üzgünüm. İşleri toparlayamadım ayrıca gelmem uzun sürdü.”**

**“İyisin değil mi? Herkes iyi?”**

**“ Evet, hepimiz iyiyiz seni özlediler. Sen iyi misin?”**

**“Şu anda iyi oldum Aleyna.” Brian susup bir adım atarken narinlik kendini güçlü kollara bırakır ve ona sarılırken genç adam gül kokusuyla afallar ama bırakmaz. Sonunda Aleyna dönmüştür.**

**Genç adam kollarındaki tanrıçayı bırakmaz onu daha da kavrarken şu an kim görse umurunda değildir. Opal ya da başka biri de umurunda değildir. Karısı yaşıyordur. İnce beyaz altın parlıyor ama iki yüzüğü sadece ikisi görüyordur. Gözler kilitlenmiş konuşmadan yaşananlar paylaşırken binyıllar sonra iki sevgili kavuşmuş, özlem gideriyorlardır.**

**Bir süre sonra ikisi ayrılırken Loret yanında Jason la gelip ablasına Jason ı tanıştırırken asansör açılır ve artık 13 yaşında olan Miranda ve Daren içeri girerken Daren şokla yeni tanrıçaya bakakalır.**

**“Aleyna…” diye seslenen Daren ona bakan lacivert gözleri görünce gülümser ve koşarak tanrıçaya sarılır. Aleyna eğilip önündeki yakışıklı çocuğa bakarken,**

**“Hatırlayacağını sanmazdım. Çok küçüktün.” Daren zekâyla parlayan gözleri mavi gözlerde,**

**“Kokundan tanıdım. Gül kokuyorsun. Bu kokuyu unutmak mümkün mü sence..”**

**Ve genç kadın yıllar önce bu çocuğun babasından duyduğu cümleleri yeniden duyarken önündeki siyah saçlıya sarılır.**

**“ Babası kılıklı seni..” Küçük adam gülümserken önündeki gül kokulu tanrıçaya daha da sarılır. Miranda şokla Daren ın yeni kadına sarılmasını izlerken Brian gülümsüyor, Loret ise bu tanışıklılığın nereden geldiğini düşünüyordur. Neyse ki ablası bunun farkında cevap verir.**

**“ Ben ve Brian 15 yıl kadar birlikte çalıştık. Daha sonra Myra’nın olayında Brian Daren’ı bana getirdi, güvende kalması için… Daren size göre bir gün bana göreyse 1 hafta yanımda kaldı. O sırada da tanışmış olduk.” Aşağıda sarılmayı kesmemiş küçük adam başını sallar ve gene ona sarılır. Nedenini bilmese de bu kadını özlemiştir.**

**Herkes açıklamaya kafasını sallarken belki de Opal’in zelzela da olması ilk kez 2 erkek içinde iyi olmuştur. Herkes James’in emri ile ortak eve giderken arabada Daren babasından Aleyna’nın sürgün hikâyesini dinliyordur. Aleyna İrina’nın arabasında Zeus’tan yiyeceği azarları düşünüyor, İrina ise Zeus’u nasıl sakinleştireceğini planlıyordur.**

**Akşam eve geldiklerinde kapıda 4 ördek yeni tanrıçayı bekliyor, meraktan çatlıyorlardır. Arabalar durur ve siyah arabadan güzel bir tanrıça çıkarken Lincoln çabucak büyümek istediğini söyler, Lance ona güler, Clau ve Jacquelyn ise şaşkınlıkla güzel teyzelerine bakarken genç kadın izlendiğinin farkında ama o da izliyor, ördekleri inceliyordur.**

**Loret öncülüğü eline almış ördekleri tek tek ablasıyla tanıştırıyorken, genç tanrıça onlarla tanıştığına sevindiğini belirtiyor ellerini alınlarına koyup mavi bir ışığı onlara bırakıyordur. Onları kutsuyor geçte olsa kanını-özünü onlara karıştırıyordur. 4 ördek bittikten sonra genç tanrıça aynısını miranda’ya da yapar ve önüne döner. Daren kutsanmamıştır çünkü o yıllar önce kutsanmış ve korunmaya alınmıştır bile…**

**Akşam yemeği yeni misafirle birlikte neşe içinde yenmiş, ördekler misafirden, misafir ördeklerden memnun, tatlılarda bitmişken küçük Jacquelyn teyzesinin koluna yapışır,**

**“ Bize masal anlat teyze, lütfen…” Aleyna kolundaki minik tatlı ördeğe bakarken hayır diyemeyeceği kesindir, sessizce onaylar. Küçük ördekler ve hatta 2 büyük ördek bile masalı dinlemeye giderken İrina da aynı masalı burada büyüklere anlatacaktır.**

**Evin üst katlarında ortak odaların birinde ördekler puf yastıklara oturmuş heyecanla tanrıçaya bakarken tanrıça yaşanmış bir masalı tercih eder ilk kez ve elindeki kitabı kapatır.**

**“ _Yıllar yıllar önce insanların ulaşamadığı, iblislerin bilmediği ve tanrıların sakladığı çok güzel bir evren varmış. Bu evrende yaşayanlar kendilerini insanlardan üstün görür, onları yönetirlermiş. İnsanlar bunun için onlara minnettar kalırmış. Bir gün henüz genç olan bir kız, yönetmek için insanların dünyasına inmiş._**

**_Ama bu inişin sonunu ne o ne de onu gönderen babası asla tahmin edememiş. Basit bir görev genç kızın âşık olmasına neden olmuş. Genç kız hayatında ilk kez âşık olmuş ve bir insanmış bu adam… Babası asla kabul etmemiş, olmayacağını söylemiş. Ama genç kız babası kadar inatçı, uğraşmış, ama olmamış._ **

**_Babası onları ayırmış. Genç kız yine de arkadaşlarının yardımıyla genç adamı görmeye devam etmiş. Bir gün genç adam hastalanmış. Genç kız onu iyileştirecek arkadaşına götürmek için evine getirmiş. Ama bunu gören babası artık dayanamamış, genç adamı dünyasına o halde geri göndermiş. Genç kızını ise on bin yıl sürecek bir sürgüne göndermiş._ ** **”**

**Ördekler sessizce genç tanrıçaya bakarken Daren hikâyedeki genç kızı izliyor, neden hala ağlamadığını düşünüyordu. Jacquelyn üzülmüş, kızın babasına kızarken aslında dedesine kızdığının farkında değil asıl teyzesi olan genç kız için gözlerinden kaçırdığı iki damla yaşı siler. Genç kız devam eder.**

**“ _Sürgün edilen boyut hem insanların hem iblislerin hem de bu yönetenlerin gitmekten ve yaşamaktan çekindiği bir boyutmuş. Kızın babası kızının dönmeyeceğine orada öleceğine inanarak kızını göndermiş. Sadece kendisi değil herkesi de inandırmış buna… Tüm ailesi genç kızın öleceğini sanıp arkasından ağlamışlar. Kızın babası onun kimseyle vedalaşmasına izin vermemiş. Genç kız bir anda kendini tanımadığı, bilmediği bir evrende buluvermiş._**

**_Zaman zorlu geçmiş o evrende… Ama genç kız kendine verdiği sözü hep tutmuş. Her halükarda hayatta kalmış. Elbette zaman zaman mutlu olmuş, asla hiçbir şeye değişmeyeceği şeylere sahip olmuş ama yine de bir gün eve döneceği umudunu asla kaybetmemiş…_ **

**_Ve on bin yılın sonunda genç kız evine dönmüş_ ** **.”**

**Ördekler biranda biten masalla dururken genç kadın;**

**“Bu masalda böyle bitmiş işte… Aslında bir sonu olmadan, yeni bir başlangıç yaparak…”**

**Ördekler bu geceki masallarından memnun tek tek iyi geceler dileyip odalarına dağılırken Daren çıkmamış Aleyna ile yalnız kalmayı beklemiştir. 5 ördekte çıktıktan sonra Daren Aleyna’ya bakar, uzanıp sarılır ve sessizce odadan çıkar. Tanrıça ve küçük adam arasında sözsüz bir anlaşma başlar.**

**Günler geçiyor, Zeus inatla dünyaya inmiyor, Aleyna ise daha inatçı yukarı çıkmıyordur. İrina ilk kez bir şey söylemiyor bir şekilde hallolacağına inanıyordur.  Hades her gün gelip ne olduğunu soruyor, Pasiedon ise yeğeninin dönüşüne sevinmiş diğer şeyleri umursamıyordur.**

**Aleyna daha fazla ortak masada kalmak yerine annesinin yanında Pluto’ya gitmeye karar vermiş ama yine de akşamları büyük eve dönüp ördeklerle ve diğerleriyle zaman geçiriyordu. Brian ise her geçen gün Opalle parçalanan ilişkisini bir şekilde halletmeye çalışıyor ama her seferinde başarısız oluyordu.**

**Opal zelzeladan geldiğinden beri Brian’dan uzaklaşmış, gittikçe kendini geriye çekmişti. Genç kadın kimsenin ondan beklemeyeceğini yapmış, başka birine âşık olmuştu. Brian bunu hissetmiş ama konuşmuyor, Opal ise korkmuş söylemiyordu. Ama bu durumları kendi aralarından çıkmış artık herkesi üzüyordu.**

**Aleyna akşam eve geldiğinde Daren’ı bahçede oturmuş çevreyi izlerken görür.**

**“Her şey yolunda mı Daren?”**

**“ Sanmıyorum…”**

**“Neler oluyor?”**

**“Annemler… Sürekli kavga ediyorlar Aleyna. Artık onları duymaktan bıktım.”**

**Genç tanrıça üzüntüyle Daren’ın yanına oturup elini sırtına koyar.**

**“Anlıyorum Daren… Ama bunun seni üzmesine izin vermemelisin.”**

**“Ama… Senin de annen ve baban böyle miydi? Ondan mı ayrıldılar?”**

**“Tatlım, seninkilerin aksine benimkiler bu kadar anlayışlı değillerdi inan bana… Bir şekilde ayakta kalmalısın Daren. Bu durumda birbirlerinden kaçıp sana geleceklerdir.”**

**“Aslında gelmen iyi oldu Aleyna. Annemin arkadaşlarının hepsi burada. Ama babamın gidebileceği kimsesi yoktu. Oysa artık sen buradasın.”**

**Aleyna anlayışla başını sallar. Evet, buradadır ve Brian yalnız değildir. İki arkadaş sessizce içeri girerler ama Aleyna içinden en kısa zamanda bitmesini diler, Daren için…**

**Akşam yemekten sonra ördekler yatmaya çıkmış, büyükler ise salonda sohbet ediyorken, yukarıdan Brian’ın kızgın sesi duyulur;**

**“Yeter artık Opal!”**

**Daha sonra gürültülü adımlar ve hışımla çarpan bir kapı… Aleyna oturduğu yerde cisimlenirken kapının önünde sinirle anahtarlarını arayan Brian ona bakar ve buradan götürmesini söyler. Genç tanrıça karşı çıkmaz ve ikisi yok olurken evin içinde James hızla Opal’in yanına koşmuş hıçkırarak ağlayan arkadaşına sarılır.**

**Daren odasında oturmuş düşünürken babasının bağrışını, kapının çarpmasını, james’in koşuşunu ve annesinin hıçkırıklarıyla kendine gelir. Onun için en iyisi bu mu olacaktır ki böyle davranıyorlardır? Birbirlerini incitirken Daren’ı yok ettiklerinin farkında bile değillerdir. Ve farkında olmadan yaşlar akmaya başlarken karanlık odada Daren sessiz ve tek başına ağlar.**

**Az sonra karanlık odanın kapısı açılır ve Loret vaftiz oğlunun yanına oturur. Onu kendine çeker ve saçlarını okşarken küçük mantıklı adam tüm benliğiyle vaftiz annesine tutunarak ağlamaya devam eder.**

**Daren ağlamaktan bitap düşmüş, kısık nefeslerle Loret’ e sarılmış, kendini uykuya bırakırken tüm ördekler sakinleştirilmiş ağlayan tek kişi Opal kalmıştır. James içten içe Brian’ı öldürmeyi planlarken Opal bunu hisseder ve doğruyu söyler; Brian’ın hiçbir suçu yoktur.**

**Tüm suçlu Opal’dir. Oğlunu üzen, kocasını kıran ve herkese tüm bunları yaşatan Opaldir. Ama yanında birileri olanda Opaldir. Belki normal şartlarda… Ama bugün Brian’ın yanında da biri vardır.**

**Aleyna normal bir mahalledeki normal bir villada belirirken Brian bir an eve bakar ve nereye geldiklerinin farkına varır. Gidip kendini havuzun kenarında şezlonga atarken Aleyna sessiz mutfağa ilerler.**

**Aleyna mutfakta radyoda güzel bir kanal yakalamış sessini açarken iki kadehi ve şarabı çıkardıktan sonra Brian’ın yanına ilerler. Oturup kadehleri doldurur ve birini karşısındaki adama uzatır. Genç adam itirazsız ve minnettar kadehi alıp dikerken genç tanrıça kocası için korkmaya başlar.**

**Gece Brian’ın kadehleri doldurup tek dikişte bitirmesiyle, Aleyna’nın onu izlemesiyle geçerken genç adam minnettardır. Konuşmaktan çok bu sessizliğe ihtiyacı vardır ve ona bunu sağlayabilecek tek kişi yanındadır.**

**Genç adam yorgun bir şekilde tanrıçanın omuzuna dayanmış önündeki karanlığı izlerken mavi gözler sessiz, elleri başını okşuyor ve içindeki tüm dayanmayı genç adama aktarıyordur. En sonunda genç adamın gözleri kapanırken genç tanrıça gecenin bitmesine memnun bir örtü yaratıp kocasının üstüne örter. Ama yarın daha korkunç olacaktır…**

**Güneş doğarken genç tanrıça gözlerini açıp sessizce genç adamı yastığın üstüne bırakır ve kadehleri toplayıp mutfağa ilerler. Brian gözlerini açarken dün gecenin kâbus olmasını diler. Ama ev ona gerçekleri yansıtırken genç adam korkar. Oğlunun ne halde olduğundan korkar…**

**Brian mutfağa girdiğinde genç tanrıça hazırlanmış, ocağın başında omlet yapıyor ve bir yandan radyodaki şarkıya eşlik ediyordur. Brian biran geçmişi gözlerinin önüne getirirken değişen şeyler onu kendine getirir.**

**Genç tanrıça kocasının onu izlediğinin farkında ama yine de hiçbir şeyi bozmuyor, Brian’ın ona seslenmesini bekliyordur. İlk konuşma Brian’dan gelmeden konuşmamalıdır çünkü… Ve genç adam bunu duymuşçasına;**

**“Günaydın…”**

**Genç tanrıça bunun üzerine elinde omlet tavası ve yüzünde can alıcı gülümsemesiyle ona döner ve günaydın der. Tabaklara omleti bölerken genç adam yüzünü yıkayıp gelir. Genç kadın kahveleri koyarken Brian minnettar olduğu hala belli onu izler. Başkası olsa bu şekilde rahat hissetmeyecektir. Ya da bugün için böylesine bir başlangıç yapamayacaktır ama karısı –evet, hala karısı olan tanrıca- onun güne nasıl başlayacağını biliyor, sadece onun için bir şeyler yapıyordur.**

**“Bugün John’la birlikte göreve gideceğim. Akşam burada olacak mısın?”**

**“İşlerinle ilgilen Aleyna. Sana ayak bağı olmamalıyım.”**

**“Bana ayak bağı falan değilsin, tamam mı? En azından bildiğim bir yerde ol Brian. Seni merak etmek bana ayak bağı olur.”**

**Genç adam tanrıçanın inadını biliyor, sessizce başını sallar. Kahvaltısının bittiğini belirtirken genç kadın sihirle etrafı toplar.**

**“Nereye gideceksin?”**

**“Bilmiyorum…”**

**“Daren’dan kaçma Brian. Gidip onla konuşmalısın.”**

**“Tamam, o zaman eve…       “**

**Genç tanrıça bunu da halletmiş genç adamı şelalelerin oradaki evin önünde belirtirken yanağına ufak bir öpücük kondurur.**

**“Sert çıkma ama ezdirmede kendini…. Akşama görüşürüz” sonra yok olur ve Brian kapıdaki arabaya ilerler. Bugün oğlunu okula o bırakacaktır.**

**Kapının önüne gelen servis Daren’ın aşağı inmesini ve eşyalarını almasını beklerken, Brian servise yaklaşır ve Daren’ı kendisinin götüreceğini söyler. Steve anlayışla başını sallayıp, geri geri çıkarken Daren gözleri babasında sessizce bekliyordur.**

**Servis çıkmış Daren eşyalarını almış arabaya ilerlerken Brian derin bir nefes alır. Küçük adam arabaya binip kapıyı kapatır ve siyah jaguar yola çıkar. Yol sessiz ve uzun devam ederken Brian artık konuşmaya karar verir.**

**“Daren ben… Ben dün gece için üzgünüm, evlat.”**

**Daren cevap vermez sessizce dinlerken Brian cevap alamayacağını anlamış devam eder.**

**“ Zaman zaman böyle olaylar her ailede olabilir. Ve inan dün gitmeseydim sinirlerime hakim olamayabilirdim Daren. Ve haklısın gitmemem gerekirdi ama daha fazla duramadım beni anlamalısın.”**

**“Peki, ne olacak? Ayrılacak mısınız?”**

**“ Bilmiyorum Daren. İnan bana ne olacağını hiç bilmiyorum. Ama oğlum, her ne karar verirsek verelim, senin için en iyisinin olmasına çaba harcayacağımı bilmelisin. Annenle ayrılsak ve ya ayrılmasak da sana olan sevgim değişmeyecektir. Sen benim oğlumsun Daren… Başka kimsenin ve ya başka bir şeyin bundan daha önemli olduğunu düşünmemelisin.”**

**Daren içten içe bunları biliyor, yine de kızgın, annesini ağlattığı için babasına öfkeli sessizce başını sallar. Siyah araba okulun önünde dururken küçük adam çantasını alır ve hiçbir şey söylemeden dışarı çıkar. Brian başını direksiyona yaslayıp düşünürken ileride ne olacağını gerçekten bilmiyordur.**

**Genç adam masanın önüne geldiğinde üstünü değiştirmesi gerektiğini biliyor ama yukarı çıkarsa Pierce ve James tarafından sorgulanacağını biliyor, düşünüyorken aklına Aleyna gelir. Genç adam elindeki altına dokunurken yüzük parlar. Brian içinden Aleyna’nın yanına gitmeyi geçirirken gözlerini açtığında kendini Pluto Masası asansöründe bulur.**

**Pluto ortak köprüsünde, genç ajan John Black önündeki tanrıçaya binlerce neden sayarken tanrıça başını iki yana sallayıp hayır diyordur. O siyah bluzu ve pantolonu giymesinin imkanı yoktur. O bir tanrıçadır, seks objesi değil. Ama genç ajan inatla görevde göz zevkininde bulunması gerektiğini söylerken Aleyna üstünde düz siyah bir bluz, lacivert bir kot belirtir ve saçlarını sımsıkı topuz yaparken, John buna da razı olduğunu belirtir, genç tanrıça gülümser.**

**Asansörün “ding” sesi duyulurken Aleyna Brian’ı hissetmiş arkasını dönerken John önünde beliren senor keaney’e bakar. Genç adam sessiz bir baş selamıyla John’u geçip Aleyna’ya ilerler. Genç tanrıça gözleriyle ne olduğunu sorarken;**

**“Üstümü değiştirmem lazım.”**

**Aleyna anlayışla başını sallayıp merdivenleri tırmanırken Brian onu takip eder. Brian mavi ofise girdiğinde gül kokusu yüzüne çarpar. Genç tanrıça farkında değil gizli odayı açarken, genç adam kendini toplayıp tanrıçayı takip eder.**

**Ofis kadar mavi odada ilerleyen tanrıça dolabını açıp içindeki takımlardan siyah olanı kocasına uzatırken genç adam alır ve soyunmaya başlar. Genç tanrıça gidip yatağa uzanırken kocasını izliyordur.**

**“Neden izliyorsun?”**

**“Hobim…”**

**“Hobin beni izlemek mi? Ne zamandan beri?”**

**“Hayır tatlım. Benim hobim seni soyunurken izlemek… “**

**Brian sırıtır, işine devam ederken genç tanrıça gözlerini devirir. Genç adam giyinmiş, banyoya geçip traş olurken Aleyna hala yerinden kalkmamış dar kotu ve dar bluzuyla orada öylecesine uzanıyordur. Banyodan Brian’ın sesi gelir.**

**“Adam seni istiyor.”**

**“Biliyorum.”**

**“Ve…”**

**“Ve si ne Brian? Beni her isteyene baksam neler olurdu sence?”**

**“Ama adam senin tipin tatlım.”**

**“Benim tipim ne ki _tatlım_?”**

**Brian güler ve cevap vermezken Aleyna sırıtır. Brian banyoda işini bitirmiş parfümünü ararken Aleyna inatla yatakta onu izliyordur.**

**“ Bu hangi hobin?”**

**“ Hobi değil canım sıkılıyor. Lazer içinden geçecekmişim de…”**

**“ İstemiyorsan geçme.”**

**“ Sıkıysa sen geçme. Annem zorunlu kıldı.”**

**“ O zaman tadını çıkar. John’un başını döndür. Zevkle yaptığını hatırlıyorum…”**

**Aleyna gülümser ve olabileceğini söylerken Brian parfümü bulmuş, sıkmış ve doğrulmuşken genç kadına ilerler ve elini tutup onu çekerken genç kadın hızla ona çarpar. Genç adam yüzünde bilindik Brian sırıtışı genç tanrıçaya eğilip bir öpücük çalarken tanrıça;**

**“ Zevkle yapardım elbette. Tabii yapayım değil mi?”**

**Genç adam göz kırpar ve ondan ayrılırken tanrıça onun yakalarını düzeltir. Brian asansöre ilerler ve Neptün’e giderken Aleyna sırıtarak John’un yanına gider.**

**John hazır bir şekilde tanrıçayı beklerken tanrıça görevin zevkli geçmesi gerektiğini hatırlatıyordur kendine… Çift asansöre ilerler. Görev yerine geldiklerinde Aleyna sırıtır John ise sırıtmanın sebebini beklerken görev başlar.**

**Yarım saat sonra genç kadın son lazerin üstünden atlayıp John’un üstüne zıplarken genç adam onu tutar. Açılmış siyah saçlar ve aradaki maviler öne düşerken genç tanrıça yukarıda genç adama gülümser ve aşağı indirilmeyi emreder.**

**Emir derhal yerine getirilirken John neden onu istediğini yine kendine sorar. Genç tanrıça geldiği günden beri John’un hedefidir. Ve John onun bildiğinden de emindir. Sadece İrina’nın haberi yokken Pluto masası aradaki çekişmeyi zevkle izliyordur.**

**Masaya geri döndüklerinde Aleyna yorgunluğunu ilan edip ofisine çekilirken John raporları imzalamaya başlar. Aleyna’nın imzalaması gereken raporları yukarı çıkarmak yine John’a düşerken genç adam bu masadan nefret ediyordur.**

**Ofisin kapısını tıklatıp açtığında genç kadın masa başına oturmaktansa yandaki üçlü koltuğa uzanmış elinde bir dosya okuyor, bir yandan da ayaklarını sallıyordur. John onun doğallığı ve güzelliğiyle bir kez daha çarpılırken susar ve ilerler.**

**Aleyna onu hissetmiş dosyayı indirir ve ona bakarken, koltuktan kalkmaya hiçte niyeti yoktur. John bunu anlamış yanındaki tekli koltuğa oturuken Aleyna elini uzatır ve dosyaları alır. Sessizlik devam ederken genç kadın ailesine ait olan o patavatsızlıkla aniden sorar.**

**“Beni neden bu kadar çok istiyorsun John?”**

**John sorunun bu kadar net ve ani gelmesiyle afallarken genç kadın doğrulmuş tüm maviliğiyle ona bakıyordur. John kaçmanın gereksizliğini anlamış genç kadın kadar net ve sakin cevaplar.**

**“Belli değil mi, merak…”**

**“Merak ettiğin her kadını istiyor musun John?”**

**“Hayır, ama sen farklısın. Davranışların, tavrın, cevapların, görev aşkın, yürümen, duruşun hepsi farklı…”**

**“Yani bu elektriği yok edersek beni rahat bırakacaksın?”**

**“ Öyle de denebilir. En azından merakım gider ve elektrik kaybolur. Ama peşini bırakır mıyım bilemiyorum. Günlük alışkanlıklarımdan birine dönüştü.”**

**“Her ne olursa olsun John beni günlük alışkanlıkların arasına ekleme…”**

**John sessiz bir anda parlayan genç kadına bakarken genç kadın oturduğu yerden kalkar ve ona ilerler. John ellerini uzatırken genç kadın ona yaklaşır ve öpmeye başlarken elektrik kendini yok etmelidir.**

**Akşam Aleyna evde belirdiğinde Brian’ı mutfakta yemek yaparken bulur. Üstünü değiştirip aşağı indiğinde sofra hazırdır. Genç kadın masaya oturduğunda Brian şarapları doldurur ve ona gülümser. Tanrıça okunduğunun farkında sesini çıkarmazken Brian yeniden gülümser.**

**“En azından bilmiş oldun.”**

**Genç kadın gülümseyerek başını sallar. Bilmiştir ve bitmiştir. Sonunda… Daha sonra akşam yemeğe sessizlik içinde geçerken Brian yorgun, Aleyna yorgun, duyguları yorgun ikisi gene şezlonglarına ilerlerler. Arkadan aynı radyo kanalı gene çalmaya başlarken kadehlerde bitmeye başlamıştır. Ama bu sefer yudumlanıyorlardır. Ve Brian darenla yaptığı konuşmayı anlatmaya başlarken aslında normallikten uzak ama bu iki kişi için dünyanın en normal şeyi olan bu sohbet saatlerce devam eder.**

**Ertesi sabah hayat biraz daha kolaylaşmış ikili merkez masaya giderken Brian James’in üstüne atlayacağından emindir. Aleyna ise bunu yaparsa onu koruyacağını söyler. Brian gülümserken bir şey olmayacağını sadece Opal’in James için çok önemli olduğunu söyler.**

**“Sende benim için önemlisin Brian. James bunu bilse iyi olur.”**

**Brian gene korumaya gülümserken masaya gelmişlerdir. Asansörün “ding” sesiyle ikili ortak köprüye girerken James ilerde onları görmüş o tarafa doğru gelirken Brian gereksiz bir nefes alır. Ama James kendinden beklenmeyecek bir hareketle elini uzatır.**

**“Üzüldüm Brian.”**

**“Sağol James…”**

**Aleyna gülümserken Brian ofisine çıkar. James genç tanrıçanın karşısında devam eder.**

**“Birinin onun yanında olduğunu bilmek güzel… İkisini de severim ama Opal her zaman daha önceliklidir.”**

**“ Opal’i tanımıyorum James. Ama Brian’ında benim için ne kadar önemli olduğunu tahmin edemezsin. Ben onun yanındayım sizde Opalin yanında olun.”**

**Genç tanrıça konuşmayı bitirip kız kardeşinin yanına ilerlerken Daren’ı merak ediyordur. Loret ablasına Daren’ın durumunu anlatırken bu yakınlığın nedenini sormuş, 15 yıl boyunca birlikte çalıştıkları cevabını almış ve susmuştur. Loret bu sefer Ares’i sorarken genç tanrıça sessiz kalmış, Loret hala konuşmadıklarını anlamıştır.**

**Opal ve Brian bu sefer kavga etmeden ayrılmaya karar vermişken Daren’a nasıl anlatacaklarını düşünüyorlardı. O sırada içeri giren Myra ikisini yanyana gördüğüne sevinmiş, Pazar günü herkesi evde istediğini özlediğini**

**şakır. İkisi de başlarıyla onaylarken Myra çıkar, Daren’a söylenme günü belirlenmiş olur.**

**Brian sessiz bir görüşürüz fısıldarken aynı tonda aynı cümle Opal’den de gelir. Brian Neptün’e, Aleyna ise Pluto’ya geçerken yarın pazardır. Akşam evde yemek yedikten sonra Aleyna sıkıldığını ilan eder. Brian ise sahile gitmeyi önerir. İkili eşorfmanlarını giyinir ve kişiliklerini değiştirip sahile inerler.**

**Yazın gelmesiyle aileler çocuklarını almış sahilde geziyor, gençler arkadaşlarıyla oturup sohbet ediyor ya da şarkılar söylüyordur. Aleyna dondurma istediğini buyurmasıyla birer külah dondurmada alınırken dışarıdan gözüken genç çift ellerinde dondurmaları müzik yapan gençleri dinlerler.**

**Sahilde ilerlerken Brian Opalle konuştuklarını anlatıyor ve yarın Aleyna’yı da orada istediğini söylüyordur. Genç kadın zaten davetli olduğunu ve orada olacağını söylerken genç adam desteğine sarılmış ondan ufak bir öpücük çalar. Genç tanrıça bu ufak öpücüğe gülümserken yanlarından geçen yaşlı bir teyze ve amca ne kadar güzel gözüktüklerini söyler. Brian gülümseyerek öyle olduklarını söylerken Aleyna geçmişi özler.**

**Temiz hava ve moral almış ikili eve girdilerinde direk yataklarına-şezlonglarına- oturur ve gözlerini kapatırlar. Sabah olduğunda üstler giyinilir ve ortak eve cisimlenilirken Aleyna kimseye göstermeden Brian’ı öper ve her şeyin yolunda gideceğini söyler ama bu öpücüğü görmemesi gereken tek kişi görürken ikili farkında bile değildir.**

**Myra herkesi özlemiş, bahçeye koca bir masa kurdurtmuş, kahvaltıyı hazırlatırken herkes günaydınlıyor ve yerine geçiyordur. Brian ve Aleyna da yerlerine geçerken kahvaltı başlar. Gürültü ve şamatayla kahvaltı edilirken gülümsemeyen 3 yüz vardır.**

**Saatler sonra kahvaltı biter ve herkes bahçeye yayılırken Brian ve Opal Daren’ı alıp içeri geçerler. Aleyna stresle annesinin yanına otururken elini ağzına götürür ama annesi kızını biliyor ellerini direk ağzında çeker ve tırnak yemesine engel olurken içeriden Daren’ın bağrışı duyulur.**

**“Annemi neden terk ediyorsun!”**

**Herkes şokla donarken Daren bağırmaya devam ediyordur.**

**“ İkinizin kararı olduğunu söylemeyi kes! O geldiği günden beri kavga ediyorsunuz. Ona ÂŞIK oldun ve annemi bıraktın! BENİ BIRAKTIN BABA! O ZAMAN BENDE SENİ BIRAKACAĞIM!”**

**Ve yıllar sonra gene 13 yaşındaki bir çocuk Brian’ı bırakırken tüm dünya genç adamın üstüne düşer. Aleyna bunun farkında donup kalırken hışımla evden çıkan Daren Aleyna’nın önünde durur.**

**“TÜM SUÇLU SENSİN! BABAMI SEN ÇALDIN! KEŞKE GELMESEYDİN!”**

**Aleyna tüm dünyası yıkılmış önündeki kızgın mavi gözlere ve siyah saçlara bakarken Daren hışımla arkasını döner ve eve koşar. Brian kapıdan çıkıp Aleyna’ya bakarken bir saniye sonra genç kadın cisimlenir.**

**Daren çatı katında hıçkırarak ağlarken bir anda gül kokusu her yeri kaplar. Aleyna önünde belirirken Daren kırmızı gözlerini kaldırıp öfkeyle bakar. Ama mavi gözler yaşlar içinde küçük adama bakarken ne yapsa da gitmeyeceğini söylüyordur. Genç tanrıça sakince onun karşısına geçip otururken;**

**“Kaç yaşındasın Daren?”**

**“13! Ama bundan sanane!”**

**“Tam 15 sene önce baban bu dünyaya geri döndü. Onu bu dünyaya gönderdim Daren. Onu annene gönderdim. Çünkü yeniden mutlu olmasını diledim.”**

**Küçük adam nedensiz bir hikâyeyi dinlerken genç tanrıçanın elinde bir fotoğraf belirir. Genç tanrıça resme bakarak konuşmaya devam eder;**

**“Yıllar önce sürgüne gittiğim boyuta bir adam geldi. Barda üstüne içki döktüğüm adam… Ama ertesi gün benimle çalışacağını öğrendim. Gerçekten mutluyduk. Hayatımda hiç olmadığım kadar mutluydum. Ve bir gün nedenini bilmeden, istemeden hamile kaldım. Biz tanrıçalar sadece istediğimizde hamile kalırız Daren ama ben istemeden hamile kalmıştım. O adama bana ne yaptığını sordum o da bir şey yapmadığını söyledi ama hamileydim ve yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu. Benim en yakın arkadaşlarım Artemis ve Ares’ti.**

**Bende neden olduğunu bilmediğim için artemisi çağırdım. Artemis hamile kaldığımı çünkü bu adamı o kadar çok sevdiğimi ve ondan kalıcı bir şey istemiş olduğumu söyledi. Aynısı onun içinde geçerliydi. Birbirimize sevgimiz olarak bir bebek istemiştik.**

**İki ay içinde doğum yaptım. Ben o boyutta sürgünde olduğum için oğlum da o boyutta sürgündü. Dışarı çıkamıyordu. Ama kocam bunu umursamadı. Ailemizin burada olduğunu ve hiçbir şekilde ayrılmayacağımızı söyledi. Ve öyle de oldu Daren. 13 yıl boyunca o kadar mutlu yaşadık ki…**

**Ama 13 yıl sonra gittiğimiz bir piknikte oğlum bir uçurumun kenarından aşağı düştü. Tanrı güçleri belli olmadığı ve o boyuttan çıkamadığı için onu kurtaramadık. Ve bende oğlumu gömmek zorunda kaldım Daren”**

**Daren bu çocuğun ölmesine içten üzülmüş, Aleyna’nın anlatmasına izin verirken genç tanrıça ilk kez artemis dışında birisine oğlunu-Ocean’ı- anlatıyordur.**

**“Oğlumun babası Brian’dı Daren. Ocean’ı gömdüğümüz gün geleceğine baktım ve onun annene gitmesine karar verdim. Annene giderse sana sahip olacak ve yeniden mutlu olabilecekti. Baban beni asla kırmadı. Bana her zaman inanmıştı ve yine inandı. Dünyaya geldi Daren. Senin için buraya geldi.”**

**Daren bunun ağırlığıya dururken genç tanrıça elindeki fotoğrafı küçük adama uzatır. Fotoğrafta gülen bir Brian, onun kucağında henüz 7-8 yaşlarında olan siyah saçlı mavi gözlü bir oğlan, diğer taraftan onlara sarılmış bir Aleyna, objektife bakıp gülümsüyordur.**

**Daren gözleri yaşlı olan tanrıçaya bakarken tanrıça onun konuşmasına izin vermeden devam eder;**

**“Baban bana aşık olduğu için annenle ayrılmadı Daren. Ve hayır bana aşık değil diyemiyorum çünkü babanın beni sevdiğini biliyorum ama Daren hayır baban anneni benim için bırakmadı. Bu kararı birlikte aldılar. Ve Daren yalvarırım ona sırtını dönme! 13 yaşındasın, Ocean’ın yaşında… Ve baban gene yalnız bırakılmaya dayanamaz Daren. Sen de onu bırakırsan ne yapabilir ki?”**

**Daren çaresiz karşısındaki tanrıçaya bakarken tanrıça son sözlerini söyler;**

**“Sana ihtiyacı var Daren? Eğer sende ona sırtını dönersen yaşaması için hiçbir nedeni kalmayacak ve kendini kaybedecek. Lütfen…”**

**Daren sessizce başını sallarken ilerleyip mavi gözlü tanrıçaya sarılır. Tanrıçanın içi kanarken küçük adam arkadaşının acısını, babasının acısını, abisini içinde hissetmiş, yaptıklarından utanırken genç tanrıça bir an sonra yine cisimlenir.**

**Aşağı döndüğünde herkes bir an ona bakarken kapıdan koşarak çıkan Daren elinde az önceki fotoğraf koşup babasına sarılır. Brian Daren’a anlatıldığının farkında oğlunu sıkarken ilerde oturmuş kucağında kızı gözleri Aleyna’ya kitlenmiş Ares, genç tanrıçayı okuyordur.**

**Ares bir anda cenazenin başında gözyaşlarını akıtmadan Brian’a gitmesini söyleyen kadını, evine gidip Artemisi çağıran ve hüngür hüngür ağlayan tanrıçayı; yıllar sonra Artemisi kaybettiği gün aynı şekilde Brian’ın kollarında ağlayan, günler geçtikçe kabuğunu kalınlaştıran ama hala en derinde o genç kız olan Aleyna’sını görürken olduğu yerden kalkar ve**

**ilerleyip en yakın arkadaşına sarılırken Aleyna okunduğunu biliyor ama anlatmaya asla gücü yok, sessizce gözyaşlarını genç adamın göğsüne akıtır. Ve Ares fısıldar;**

**“Artık ben buradayım.”**

**Aleyna bir anda Ares’i, Brian’ı ve Daren’ı bir mezarlığa cisimler. 3ü çevresine bakarken Brian nerede olduğunu biliyor, mavi güllerle örtülü bir mezarın yanına çökerken oğlu Ocean için gözlerindeki damlaları akıtıyordur.**

**Ares yerdeki sayısız mavi güle bakarken umutların simgesi olan mavi güller mezarı kaplamış dipdiri dururken genç adam arkadaşını biliyor, yanlarında birde siyah gül yetiştirirken Aleyna ona bakıp sarılır. Artık Ares vardır.**

**Daren babasının yanına geldiğinde içi bir huzurla dolar. Korunduğunu güvende olduğunu hissederken mavi güllerin altındaki Ocean; kardeşini, annesini, babasını sonsuza kadar güvende tutacaktır…**


End file.
